


Qualquer coisa?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah pede para Sera se casar com ela por impulso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualquer coisa?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138291) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine Person A tickling Person B on their sides, while Person B giggles and says they’ll do anything to make them stop. Person A asks, “Anything? Will you marry me?” Person B looks confused but still says “YES!” not realizing that Person A was serious. Once the tickling stops and they catch their breath, they notice the hopeful look on Person A’s face and realize the question was for real. “For real?” Person B asks, and Person A nods with a smile. “Yes,” they reply quieter, before they kiss and Person A playfully tickles Person B again.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/84586950538/imagine-person-a-tickling-person-b-on-their-sides)

Era um fim de tarde preguiçoso, um dos raros dias em que Herah conseguiu terminar tudo o que tinha para fazer e podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar, de ser mais do que só a Inquisidora. Que a sua escolha do que fazer com seu tempo livre envolvia Sera vinha como uma surpresa para ninguém. Elas estavam deitadas na cama, quietas, mas nenhuma delas podia aguentar ficar em paz por muito tempo.

Sem nenhum aviso, Herah atacou Sera, fazendo cócegas nela sem piedade. Sob ela, Sera riu desesperadamente, tentando escapar da tortura, mas Herah se moveu, colocando parte do seu peso corporal sobre Sera para a segurar no lugar.

Sera riu até que mal podia respirar, e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para dizer, “Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa... para...” ela implorou, ainda rindo.

“Qualquer coisa? Você casa comigo?” Herah perguntou, com um sorriso hesitante.

“Sim!” Sera gritou sem pensar, sem nem considerar as palavras.

Herah parou e deitou ao lado dela, permitindo que ela recuperasse o fôlego. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, Sera estava corada e estava com os lábios meio abertos. Ela parecia absolutamente beijável, mas Herah sabia que tinha que lhe dar uma chance de voltar a respirar normalmente antes.

Sera precisou de um minuto para se acalmar, e quando ela virou de lado, Herah estava olhando para ela com um olhar esperançoso. As palavras anteriores finalmente a atingiram. “Pra valer?” ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Herah baixou os olhos, e acenou. “Sim.” Ela realmente tinha falado sério, apesar de não ter planejado pedir ela em casamento.

Sera a agarrou pelos chifres e a beijou. Quando elas se separaram, Herah começou a fazer cócegas nela de novo.

“Ei! Eu concordei em casar contigo! Era para você parar!” Sera disse rindo.

“Não, não, não, você vai ser minha esposa, isso quer dizer que nunca vou parar!”


End file.
